


Не металл

by almostnovember



Series: Вальс для одного [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt John Watson, POV John Watson, Poetry, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: Это глупость, просто какой-то фарс.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Вальс для одного [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852303





	Не металл

Годовщина, Шерлок, и я живой. Это глупость, просто какой-то фарс. Мне хватило года — почти с лихвой, чтобы только это принять: не спас. Это так нелепо, почти смешно, я совсем не верю в «ну вот и всё», мне пора бы… жить, да, я знаю, но… годовщина, Шерлок. Меня трясёт.  
Сколько можно просто чего-то ждать, улыбаться, чтобы… отстали. все. Это так бесцветно — любовь, вражда… на сплошной бесцветной же полосе. Я так часто слышу, что всё пройдёт… (словно это может пройти, ну да).  
Я устал, ты знаешь? Весь чёртов год у меня в квартире живёт беда. Ей плевать, что в гости никто не звал, я иду куда-то — она со мной… Не железный, Шерлок.  
Я не металл.  
Но… я справлюсь, правда?..  
приказ: «Не ной».  
У моей беды неспокойный нрав… и предельно острый — как твой был — взгляд. Я не верю, слышишь, в десятки «правд» — ничего уже не пойдёт на лад. Шанс даётся, видно, один лишь раз. Я пытаюсь снова начать дышать. Я не спас тебя — и себя не спас.  
…Что ты знал, когда сделал этот шаг?  
Что же, хватит, фразы горчат, как дым. Годовщина, Шерлок. Почти рассвет. Я прошу немного — лишь будь живым.  
Я почти что верю, что смерти нет.


End file.
